A glass material containing terbium oxide which is a paramagnetic compound is known to exhibit the Faraday effect which is one of magneto-optical effects. The Faraday effect is an effect of rotating the polarization plane of linearly polarized light passing through a material placed in a magnetic field. This effect is utilized in optical isolators, magnetic field sensors, and so on.
The optical rotation θ (angle of rotation of the polarization plane) due to the Faraday effect is expressed by the following formula where the intensity of a magnetic field is represented by H and the length of a substance through which polarized light passes is represented by L. In the formula, V represents a constant dependent on the type of the substance and is referred to as a Verdet constant. The Verdet constant takes positive values for diamagnetic substances and negative values for paramagnetic substances. The larger the absolute value of the Verdet constant, the larger the absolute value of the optical rotation, resulting in exhibition of greater Faraday effect.θ=VHL
Conventionally known glass materials exhibiting the Faraday effect include SiO2—B2O3—Al2O3—Tb2O3-based glass materials (see Patent Literature 1), P2O5—B2O3—Tb2O3-based glass materials (see Patent Literature 2), and P2O5—TbF3—RF2— (where R represents an alkaline earth metal) based glass materials (see Patent Literature 3).